


Knight in Shining Armor

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Paul woke up too late so couldn't use the bathroom anymore. They get caught in a traffic jam and when they arrive Paul really needs to pee. But when he asks Brian he is not allowed. The band must go straight away to the interview. George hears it (not John) and thinks it's funny to make Paul suffer during interview by teasing him (press on his bladder and stuff). Paul getting near crying. Till John notice it and sees Brian's watch dog face to Paul and helps his macca.<br/>Rating: PG-13 (Kissing and bad language)<br/>Time line: Around 1965-1966<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post:

_Bladders_ _. They are an important part of the human body, made to expel the waste from from system. Still, even with all this importance, they are annoying and bloody inconvenient and this was the incident that made me completely sure of this conclusion._

_We were on tour, like we always were and I accidentally woke up late due to a late night the day before._

“Paul! Get up you swine, you’re gonna be late for the press conference!” George shook Paul bringing him back to reality abruptly.

“Bloody hell! What time is it?!” Paul shouted, sitting up swiftly as he rubbed his eyes.

“Bleeding too late! Get a move on it you sod.” George gave him soft claps on the back, before walking off, needing to finish his breakfast. Paul rushed to get dressed but just as he was about to go to the bathroom George comes rushing back into their room and shouts. “Where you goin’ ?”

“The loo.” Paul responded casually.

“You daft or something? The lads are all in the car and you’re the only one holding us back.” George walked to Paul and pushed him out of the room. “But I need to go to the loo!”

“Fuck that, we’re late.”

_To this day I don’t know what had gotten into George that morning, but he just seemed to want to make my life hell. After we got into the car, my luck managed to run shorter than before because we managed to get stuck in a half an hour traffic jam, making our arrival at the conference not just lightly late due to me waking up late, but extremely late. The crowd was furious with us making us have to go directly to the panel and despite me asking Brian repeated times, he would not let me leave the panel till all the questions were answered and photos were taken. I sat in agony, trying my best to smile and answer all the same, stupid questions with my usual charm and politeness._

_All was going better than I expect till George decided to entertain himself by torturing me. First it was him playing with his water, drinking it, asking for more, putting his finger in it and flicking it about. Then, noticing that the effect of the water was small on me, he decided for something more physical.  As I answered another unimportant question I felt his hand creep into my personal space, pressing on the small part between my stomach and dick, small part known as bladder. I tried to look unaffected as I made him take his hand away, or tried to, but being now almost an hour and half since I initially had to use the loo things were actually getting critical. I felt a very strong pressure on my stomach and an alarming sense of urgency to use the loo. Still no matter how much I pleaded with George to stop torturing me and for Brian to let me use the bathroom none of the two gave in._

_The now pain grew stronger, my effecting the way I was talking and sitting. My had gain an almost crying tone as I mindlessly answered the question and struggled to sit in a way that wouldn't put pressure on my bladder.That was when John, who was not only hungover, but having to explain himself due to a statement of his, noticed my distress._

_It was probably either my erratic state or the fact that but Brian and George were watching me like hawks. George with an evil smile on his thin lips and Brian frowning._

_I wasn't exactly proud of my situation, so my pride made me try to hide what was going on, but John was no fool. He knew me. As Ringo answered a question he turned to me, looking deep into my eyes, as if he was actually reading something in them and then said: “What’s wrong?”_

_“no” His suspicion wasn't even shaken by my negative remark._

_“Paulie, do I have to raise my voice?” He teased jockey with a sweet curl to his lips._

_We were distracted from our interact by a another question about John’s statement and, after answering the question in the shortest way possible, his eyes came back to me. To this day it amazes me, how by simply looking at me his sleepy eyes were able to somehow suck in everything that was going on in my head and take it away from me. He had that power, with one look he was able to completely relax me._

_“okay… don’t laugh… but…” I pondered lying, but I knew John would see right through it. “George and Brian won’t let me use to loo.” His reaction was not the one I expected. A Laugh, a grin, a joke, that was what I expected, but I underestimated John’s caring. For me._

_He didn't respond to me, but instead sat back on his chair motioning for Brian to come closer to him. I couldn't listen to what he was saying to Brian, so I focused on the question I was asked, but my attention was triggered when I saw Brian widening his eyes and frowning at John, but taking his mic and saying: “Ladies and gentleman of the press, we’ll have to take a short intermission and we they’re back it’ll be time for pictures and a few more questions.”_

_As soon as Brian began speaking John smiled at me and as soon as I computed what Brian was saying I smiled back. I quickly managed to leave for the loo, relieving myself. As I washed my hands I watched John come into the empty bathroom. He immediately smiled at me, hugging me from behind and looking at our image in the mirror. “Better now? relieved?”_

_I could feel the curl of his smile on my cheek. I smiled back and responded. “You didn't have to do whatever you did, I was waiting already for ages, a few more minutes were nothing.”_

_“I had, though.” He responded closing his eyes as he cooed on my neck, snuggling on to me. “My luv was distressed, It's my duty to help him.”_

_I smiled at the image in front of me, in the mirror. So peaceful. John’s body seemed to fit right into mine, like a little two piece puzzle. His chin softly sitting on my shoulder, his arms around my waist and his sweet warmth against my own._

_“Any time at all, All you've gotta do is call, And I'll be there….” He sang very softly, in a very sweet, silent tone. “If you need somebody to love, Just look into my eyes, I'll be there, to make you feel right.If you're feeling sorry and sad, I'd really sympathize. Don't you be sad, just call me in tonight.” As he finished singing, he opened his eyes. His gaze met mine and I smiled more openly. “My knight in shining armor.” I confessed._

_He kissed my cheek and as he softly caressed his crooked nose on my cheek and softly whispered “And you’re mine.”_


End file.
